


Never give in, kid

by Capta1n



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: «- Не думал, что из вас кто-то ещё остался в живых, - под маской раздался смешок. Найтвинг только сейчас поднял взор на наёмника. Их взгляды пересеклись. И во взгляде пленника не читалось ни гнева, ни вызова. Ничего, что ожидал сейчас видеть Дэфстроук – лишь пустота и безразличие.»
Kudos: 1





	Never give in, kid

\- Мне казалось, я выразился предельно ясно, - голос наёмника слегка приглушала маска, но от этого произносимые слова не становились менее чёткими. - Мы не берём пленных. Слейд раздражённо окинул взглядом всех присутствующих на крыше членов банды. По плану этот сектор уже давным-давно должен был быть зачищен, но, очевидно, что-то пошло не так. Настолько не так, что Уилсону лично пришлось подниматься сюда.   
\- Босс..., - наконец подал голос один из его людей, но Слейд быстро заткнул его одним лишь движением руки. Он не собирался тратить время на пустые оправдания. Дэфтроук в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от виновника поднявшегося шума. Наёмники мгновенно расступились и взору единственного глаза предстала весьма любопытная картина.   
Один из головорезов крепко держал одного из ночных стражей Готэм-сити. Или вернее сказать бывших стражей? Насколько знал Слейд, вся немалочисленная семья летучей мыши вместе с главой семейства была уничтожена. Это и послужило отправной точкой для развернувшейся сейчас в Готэм-сити войне преступных кланов, на который Уилсон вместе со своей бандой сейчас очень неплохо наживались.   
Второй наёмник приставил к голове Найтвинга заряженный пистолет и по-видимому, уже собирался выстрелить, однако явившийся в самый неподходящий момент босс помешал назревавшей казни.   
На парня жалко было смотреть: маска была практически полностью расколота, от неё на лице оставался лишь небольшой фрагмент, костюм был частично деформирован и поцарапан, на броне не хватало несколько пластин. На правой руке от костюма также мало что осталось: была видна лишь разодранная ткань и местами окровавленная кожа. Слейд терялся в догадках, кто так поиздевался над парнем – его головорезы или всё произошло ещё раньше.   
\- Не думал, что из вас кто-то ещё остался в живых, - под маской раздался смешок. Найтвинг только сейчас поднял взор на наёмника. Их взгляды пересеклись. И во взгляде пленника не читалось ни гнева, ни вызова. Ничего, что ожидал сейчас видеть Дэфстроук – лишь пустота и безразличие. Птичка даже не пыталась сопротивляться, что с самого начала и насторожило Слейда. Не сказать, что он хорошо знал помощников Бэтмена, однако они никогда не отличались кротким нравом и были весьма остры на язык. Пленник же продолжал молчать, покорно ожидая своей участи. Затихли и ребята из банды, с интересом ожидая развязки.   
\- Кто-то ещё выжил? – произнёс низкий голос.   
\- Нет, - немного помедлив, хрипло ответил Найтвинг. От напряжения его била мелкая дрожь. Всё, о чём он сейчас мечтал – чтобы это наконец закончилось. Спустит ли курок громила или вонзит в грудную клетку катану Дэфстроук – всё равно.   
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Ричард чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд наёмника, Слейд же в это время думал, что теперь делать с пленником. Что-то подсказывало ему, что убивать птенца будет ошибкой. Не то, чтобы Слейда когда-либо останавливали моральные принципы, но лишать его жизни сейчас было бы, как минимум, неправильно. Парень, очевидно, просто-напросто искал смерти и очень удачно подвернулся ребятам. Уилсон знал на что способен бывший Робин, было бы обидно загубить весь тот потенциал, что был у мальчишки.   
\- Отпустить, - приказал наёмник, кивнув парням, удерживающим Найтвинга, - И бегом в точку сбора, план остаётся в силе, - Слейд обвёл недовольным взглядом всю собравшуюся здесь команду. Они и без того слишком отвлеклись и отстали от графика. Вряд ли наниматель будет доволен, а ведь Уилсон сильно дорожил своей репутацией.  
Повторять дважды не пришлось и, пока крыша пустела, Слейд вновь вернулся к Найтвингу. Тот так и остался на том месте, где его оставили. Парень вновь поднял голову, когда над ним нависла массивная бронированная в чёрно-оранжевое фигура наёмника. Слейд протянул руку, чтобы помочь парню подняться:   
\- Never give in, kid.


End file.
